Current social media applications allow users all over the world to share their thoughts and ideas on various topics. They also allow users to share media including videos, gifs, images and text with each other. Most current social media applications allow users to create posts that are visible to friends and family, or to the public in general. These posts may contain pictures, videos, text or other media content. Those users that can view the post may have the opportunity to like the post, leave a comment, or otherwise react to the post.
In current social media applications, however, if users want to share a post with a specific group of people, they need to manually select the users (e.g., friends and family) that are to be part of that group. Manually selecting the group is tedious and can introduce errors. For example, the user may erroneously select a person with whom they did not intend to share the post. Moreover, users who like to share images or videos in the moment with a specific group do not like to sift through a long list of contacts, selecting those who might want to share in that moment.